Vanessa's Birthday Mayhem!
by xJoannex
Summary: Zac goes to Film Hairspray In toronto for 6 months,Vanessa Is hopelessly in love with him can she tell him before he goes?..When he comes back,What suprises are there for Vanessa?..Please Read!..it got deleted! here it is again...enjoy!.REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

A Zanessa story

A Zanessa story

**Hey this is Joanne! It got Deleted so here it is again!..:P Lol..welcome to my first chapter of A Zanessa story..This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me pls…**

"Superman!"

"Batman!"

"Superman!"

"Batman is way better !!"

"no he isn't!"

"yes he is!" zac shouted jokingly.

Zac and Vanessa was walking down the street on their way to the park. they were arguing, well really laughing about "which was better?"

"ok…lets go off that subject ...trust or honesty?" Vanessa asked.

"ummm…trust. what about you?" Zac replied.

"I have to say honesty.."

"why?"

"because when there's honesty there's trust.thats what I always say…!"Vanessa replied.

Vanessa always loved Zac.a little bit more than she is supposed to. "_just look at his smile!"_She was cut out of her thoughts when Zac started to sigh and his face went glum.

"Zac, what's wrong?"

"uh.. .V..come sit down with me for a sec…I need to tell you something…"Zac said.

"Ok…sure.."Vanessa replied while sitting down with Zac on the bench.She was kind of curious of what he was about to say.

"Zac, what is it?" Vanessa asked

"Vanessa…"Vanessa knew this was serious because he never calls her Vanessa. It was always nessa, ness, V or Van.

"Vanessa …I'm leaving." Zac said calmly. Vanessa's face went from cheery to glum in a matter of seconds. she felt that her heart cracked when he said those words. she couldn't say anything. she felt like running off and crying but she couldn't.

"Ness, say something please?" Zac looked in her eyes. Vanessa began to speak.

"when are you leaving?" she whispered.

"Tomorrow." Vanessa was shouting in her head " Tomorrow!?".

"Oh.. why are you leaving.? Vanessa whispered again.

"Going to film Hairspray isn't that great!?" Zac replied happily.

"Yea..thats great!" Vanessa replied sarcastically.

"I'll miss you. you know."Zac grabbed Vanessa's hands.

"I'll miss you too Zac." Vanessa replied.She hugged him and finally let go.

"come on, lets go."Vanessa said as she grabbed his hand and got up from the bench.

"wait, you're not mad?"

"Zac, this is good for you. You'll do great. This is a big break for you" Vanessa thought "_even if it means I won't see you for long."_

"thanks Ness, Oh by the way Batman is the best!"

Vanessa started to laugh "What? No! Superman is the best !"

"nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Don't you nuh-uh my uh-huh!" Vanessa replied jokingly

"I wouldn't dare to. You're my best friend Ness! I wouldn't dream of it!!" Zac hugged Vanessa as he said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" said Vanessa as she playfully pushed him away.

**Well, that's it for the first chapter…I hope u liked it. please give me some reviews. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys…sorry this took so long…its just that I have been very busy lately

**Hey you guys…sorry this took so long…its just that I have been very busy lately. But anyway here's the next chapter hope you like it! **

**Next day in the limo…**

"_All set ready to go?" _Ashley asked Zac.

Vanessa was not speaking. She hardly said a single sentence all day including on the way to the airport.

"_yep, I think so!"_ Zac replied.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and thought sarcastically _"oh great, absolutely great, he wont miss me. He will just forget about me. He seems excited. Well duh! This is his big break!"_

Vanessa was pulled out of her thoughts when Zac asked. _"You okay, Ness?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Oh, it's just that you seem distracted and you have been very quiet on the way here."_

"_So…!" _snapped Vanessa.

"_Okay Ness, sorry" Zac replied._

"_No…its okay, I'm sorry. It's just-"_Vanessa just gazed at Zac's eyes and Zac was gazing back at hers, but was interrupted by Ashley.

"_Ness," _ Ashley whispered.

No answer.

"_Ness…" _

Still no response.

"_Ness!" _Ashley nudged her.

"_What!" _Vanessa whispered back.

"_I think you should tell him…" _ Ashley said quietly so that Zac couldn't hear.

"_Tell him what?"_

"_Don't play dumb!, tell him your feelings before its too late!."_

Vanessa knew she had to tell him, she wanted to tell him but she didn't know how.

"_How can I, I bet he doesn't feel the same way…"_

"_And how would you know, everyone can see it that he likes you and you like him. Simple as that." _ Ashley said.

"_But Ash, I don't think I can…I don't want to weird out or ruin our friendship…"_ Vanessa replied.

"_We're here, ladies!" _Zac said as he got out of the car.

Ashley said _"just tell him"_ and nudged Vanessa as they both got out of the car.

When they got into the airport Ashley kept on telling Vanessa to tell Zac how she feels. When Zac was just about to go through the gates, Suddenly Vanessa shouted ate Zac.

"_Wait!"_

Zac turned around and looked at her; he walked towards her and held her close. Vanessa started to say

"_I…I have got something to tell you…"_you can tell that she was nervous as she was whispering.

"_What is it Ness, you're my best friend, you can tell me anything"_

Vanessa stood there and thought _"ugh, A best friend, that's all I am to you. Well I want to be more than that!"_

Vanessa opened her mouth and said _"I … I …will miss you" "Oh well done Ness, you weren't suppose to say that dimwit!"_ Vanessa thought.

Suddenly Zac hugged her tight and whispered in her ear._ "I will miss you too V…I already told you that…I'm not lying. I will actually miss you! but don't tell Ash…anyway I will only be gone for 6 months to film hairspray. So don't worry."_

Zac immediately thought _"6 months! I am actually going for that long without Nessa…"_

Zac tried to put a smile on his face when he let go of Vanessa and waved bye to her while he went on the plane.

Vanessa waved back and cried as she walked back to Ashley and hugged her.

"_Ash, I just couldn't do it"_

"_It's okay Ness" Replied Ashley._

Ashley thought _"oh well, let's wait for 6 months and see if it's not too late."_

Ashley knew what might happen.

**Hi… I hope you liked it. Please review. Thankz.xx **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey this is the third chapter…I hope you like it

**Hey this is the third chapter…I hope you like it!! **

**6 Months later…**

Vanessa and Ashley were sitting on a bench in the airport waiting for Zac to arrive. Suddenly Vanessa's Phone Vibrated… "_You have one voicemail message…_"

Vanessa put her phone on speaker, so that Ashley could here too. A familiar voice was speaking…

"_Hey V, I hope Ash is there too, I'm so glad that I'm coming home soon, I can't wait to see my two best friends ever ,anyway I have a surprise for you both. See you soon, peace out!" _

Vanessa shut the phone down and turned to Ashley with a big smile on her face. Ashley began to speak.

"_Hey, thinking of a special someone…hmm?!"_

"_Maybe, why?" _Vanessa replied.

"_Well, it's just that u haven't stopped smiling all day."_ Ashley said.

"_I'm just excited to see him, that's all!"_

Ashley began to laugh.

"_What?!" _ Vanessa asked.

"_Nothing…"_said Ashley as she leaned back on the chair.

"_Anyway I've been thinking that I'm going to tell him…"_ Vanessa said.

"_O-M-G! , that's great V!" _Ashley squealed.

"_Yeah, I know…well what do you think the surprise will be?"_ Vanessa asked Ashley.

"_I think it will be souvenirs, you know how Zac is like…"_

Vanessa started to think about Zac. She thought of his blue ocean eyes, that she always melt into, his brown soft hair, that she loves to fiddle with and of course that amazing body of his, that she loves to stare at… Vanessa started to giggle of the thought of it. Well you could tell that she was hopelessly in love.

She was snapped of her thoughts, when Ashley was snapping her fingers across Vanessa's face,

"_Earth to Vanessa, lover boy's here…"_

Vanessa stood up from her chair with a big smile planted on her face.

Zac came around the corner with his arm around…

"_Who the hell is she?!"_ Vanessa thought.

**Do you guys like it?… please review… who is this girl? Tune in the next chapter soon…thankz xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter

**Here's the next chapter!...hope u like it… **

Ashley and Vanessa gasped! Ashley quickly turned to Vanessa and saw how quickly her face looked; she saw hurt but she tried to hide it.

Zac looked happy and was laughing with the girl. Zac looked up and had a big smile when he saw Ashley and Vanessa. He ran to Ashley and hugged her. He let go of Ashley and turned to Vanessa and hugged her tight and whispered in her ear _"Zac-attack is back". _Vanessa put on a small smile and felt like running away, but her feet wouldn't let her.

Zac let go of Vanessa and grabbed the other girl's hand and said…

"_Ashley, Vanessa, this is Andrea. Andrea, this is my best friends in the world!, Andrea is my girlfriend!" _Zac gave Andrea a peck on the cheek.

Vanessa closed her eyes and sighed quietly. She cried in her head, the thought of Zac, the guy she was in love with having a girlfriend rather than her.

Andrea blushed and said _"Hey, it's nice to meet you, Zac has told me lots of things about you two."_

Vanessa just stood there and Ashley simply smiled. Ashley didn't like this girl.

Zac walked out hand by hand with his so-called girlfriend to the limo, closely followed by Ashley and Vanessa. Vanessa turned to face Ashley with a single tear drop falling down her face which she quickly smeared off and stuttered _"It's too late…"_ before walking towards the limo and getting into it.

Ashley sighed heavily; she couldn't bear seeing her best friend like this. One minute she's cheery and happy and the next she's quiet and glum. Ashley got into the limo and shut the door. She saw Vanessa staring out the window and Zac and Andrea laughing about something.

Suddenly Zac suggested _"Let's go to the Hairspray premiere party tonight! I hear it's going to be great!"_

"_No, thanks" _Vanessa mumbled.

Zac apparently heard her and questioned _"Why not?"_

"_Umm… don't feel well…"_Vanessa started to fake cough.

Zac knows when Vanessa lies and he sensed it.

"_Come on V, its important to me, I have to go and I want you to be there for me please?" Zac pleaded._

"_Okay…fine…whatever." _Vanessa replied.

Vanessa couldn't believe why she said that, maybe because she was in love with him and couldn't say no, it was important to him and she wanted to support him.

"_Okay, everyone get ready by seven!" _Zac chirped up.

"_Sure…"_Ashley and Vanessa said.

But they heard Andrea say _"Sure baby!" _Vanessa and Ashley rolled their eyes.

**Hey …its me again…please review. Thanks xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Next Chapter

**Next Chapter...I'm so bored … so I am writing loads of chapters today…well I am trying to write as much as I can today…so bear with me…**

**At Vanessa's house **

"_So what are you going to wear"_ Said Ashley while trying on outfits to wear in front of the mirror. Ashley heard no response. She began to look around and found Vanessa sobbing on her bed.

"_I'm not going!" _said Vanessa while putting her face on her pillow.

"_Oh Ness, don't be like that, it will be okay…"_Consoled Ashley as she was sat on the bed and put her hand oh her arm.

"_No it won't Ash!"_ mumbled Vanessa.

"_Ness…there is nothing I can do, we have just have to live with it."_

"_I know…It's so hard to see him with hard… you know?" _Said Vanessa as she got up from the bed and wiping her tears away. _"Well…I'm still not going."_

"_Vanessa Anne Hudgens!, You are not letting me go there by myself and get stuck with them…you are going to this party whether you like it or not and you are going to look hot and are going to flirt with all the hot guys and show Mr. Efron, what he is missing out on?!" _Shouted Ashley while laughing.

Vanessa looked surprised but laughed anyway. She got out of her bed and stated _"Okay, I will!"_

"_Good, you will knock them dead! Especially all the pervy ones at party but besides that yeah! _Ashley said as she pushed Vanessa in the Bathroom/Closet.

Vanessa came out of the bathroom wearing a black strapless sexy dress that was cut off at just above her knees. Ashley stared at her.**(not in a lesbian way!) **and was shocked.

"_You look absolutely gorgeous, come on let's go!"_ said Ashley as she linked arms with her._ "Just try to be happy?"_

"_Okay…if I have to…" Vanessa sighed and off they went to the party._

**Soz…that was quite short…I'll try make the next chapter longer. Please review thanks xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey …it's me again, here's the next chapter…enjoy

**Hey …it's me again, here's the next chapter…enjoy!**

**At The Party…**

It was about 8 o'clock and Zac and Andrea was waiting for Vanessa and Ashley to arrive. Zac was pacing outside the front door walking back and forth.

"_Where the heck is Ness and Ash? They know how important this is for me, I already have the seats reserved for us and they are already an hour late! I did tell them 7, did I?"_

"_They will be here babe…stop stressing." _Andrea said._ "Where the hell is those two stuck-up witches…they are making my Zacy-kins upset.!"_

"_I am stressing…calm down Zac…" _Zac told himself.

All of a sudden, a black limo appeared and all the paparazzi was swarming around it.

Zac was still trying to calm himself but started to ramble.

"_They're coming Zac, just be calm…but what if something happ-…"_ Zac got interrupted.

"_Zac…!" _ Andrea said

Zac kept on rambling…_"What if someone kidnap them..ughh…don't think that Zac.."_

"_Zac!" _Andrea shouted.

"_What!...I'm worried!" _Zac replied back.

"_NO…not that…look behind you." _Andrea pointed at the limo.

The door opened and out cam Ashley in a pink fluffy petite dress. All the paparazzi was shouting _"Ashley!" "Over here, Smile" _Ashley started to pose for the photos. Suddenly she looked back towards the limo and held her hand out. Vanessa placed her hand on Ashley while Ashley helped her best friend out of the limo. Vanessa came out in her black dress and linked arms with Ashley while posing for photos.

Zac looked amazingly and Vanessa and thought _"Oh God, help me now, look at Nessa! , she looks really good, look at her dress that fits around her every curve and my- oh my she looks absolutely stunni-… oh wait, a minute Zac, come on!, you have a girlfriend!...hello!... ANDREA!" _Zac shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. He suddenly turned around and bumped into Ashley and Vanessa.

"_Hey, you two…you are both an hour late!"_

"_Well…sor-rie!...we thought you and Andrea would be in your seats by now…"_Ashley said.

"_Yea, Zac…and you should know by now that we always come fashionably late!"_ said Vanessa as she was twirling around showing off her dress.

"_Oh yea…I should have suspected that!" _Zac joked.

"_HEY!... I heard that!" _said Ashley as she walked off into the party.

Vanessa was opening the door to walk into the party when Zac took Vanessa's arm and pulled her back towards him and whispered _"You look very beautiful tonight, Miss Vanessa Hudgens."_

"_Oh well, thank you Mr. Efron." _ Vanessa replied back while blushing.

"_Oh yea, one more thing, try to behave will you?" _Zac asked.

"_I'll try!" _said Vanessa as she winked at Zac and went into the party.

Zac rolled his eyes playfully. During the party, Vanessa started to walk over to the barman and flirted. _"Oh hello, sexy!" _She winked at him. Zac kept on looking back at Vanessa and kept on looking at her with jealousy. Zac thought _"come on Zac, you have got a girlfriend. Pull yourself together!"_

Suddenly Andrea saw that Zac kept put more attention on Vanessa rather than her and that he kept on staring at her throughout the night. She thought _"Ughh, Can't he stop looking at that stupid slut!, oh I will get some attention.!" _Andrea strutted towards him and fiercely kisses Zac . She saw the look on Vanessa's face and slowly smirked. _"ha, that will teach you." _She thought.

Everyone in the party looked at the kissing couple and "wooed" them on. Except Ashley and Vanessa. Vanessa nearly burst into tears and ran out the door, she couldn't take it anymore. She told Ashley to say sorry and goodbye to Zac for her and off she went.

Vanessa walked home and thought about all the good times when Zac didn't go to Toronto and meet Andrea, sure she was happy for Zac on his movie. But couldn't help how she felt. Vanessa arrived home and fell flat on her back on her big double bed and sighed. _"oh why, didn't I tell him that I liked him more than a best friend, why did I kept it too late?, why didn't I tell him that I love him.?" _All these thoughts was in her head. She jumped up and said aloud._ " I love him?!...yea I think I do."_

She fell back down onto her bed and murmured _"he will never know…ughh"_ she gently closed her eyes until her iphone rang, the caller id showed, it was Zac.

She thought _"What more does he want from me?" _she picked up the phone and said

"_Hey Zac…"_

"_Hey, how did you know that it was me?" _Zac asked.

"_Caller id…" _Vanessa sighed.

"_Oh, right."_

"_So what's up? It's 3 in the morning."_

"_I was wondering why you left the part early; Ash said that you went straight home."_

"_Uh…I… umm…I felt sick…sorry."_ Vanessa lied.

"_Oh right, I thought that I done something wrong"_

"_Oh no, you didn't do anything wrong…"_she was trying to change the subject. _"It's my birthday in a week!"_

"_Yes…V… I know!" _Zac replied.

"_You are going to be there right?"_ Vanessa questioned.

"_Of course!, it's your eighteenth!, I know its important this is for you, I wouldn't miss it for anything."_

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise! And stop acting like a five year old…you know it's good to hear your voice again, I really missed you Nessa."_

"_I really missed you too Zac, by the way, I forgot to tell you that I'm going to the Philippines in a few weeks."_

Vanessa could here someone shout in the background on the phone. "Zac!, I'm back!"

Vanessa knew that it was Andrea.

"_Uh,V…that's great, I just realize that I have got to go bye!" _Zac quickly said.

"_Bye…"_ said Vanessa. Vanessa shut down her phone and sighed.

**This was longer! Please review… thanks xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people…! It's been a long time since I updated but here's the next chapter…I hope you like it!**

**Vanessa's Birthday!-a week later…**

"_Happy birthday!"_ Ashley screamed as she opened Vanessa's door and went in her room and jumped on her bed while Vanessa was still sleeping.

"_Get up, get up V! It's your birthday!"_ Ashley started to shake Vanessa.

"_Thanks Ash…"_groaned Vanessa as she got up and started to rub her eyes.

"_What time is it?"_

"_Ummm…about 11:30, I think" _Ashley replied as she got off the bed and started to leave Vanessa's room and headed to the kitchen.

"_So what's the plan today to celebrate your best friend's birthday?!"_ smirked Vanessa as she sat on the kitchen counter.

"_Well, the kind best friend as I am, I'm taking you shopping of course! And then we are going to come back here and chillax with a movie. I know you didn't want such a big birthday so…and oh yeah Zac is coming!"_ said Ashley as she gave Vanessa her breakfast.

"_Oh great, he is probably going to bring Andrea"_ as she said Andrea mimicking Andrea's voice.

"_They are going to start making out again; I just wanted to have my birthday with my two best friends, no Andrea!"_

"_I can't Ness; Zac comes in a package deal now…sorry." _Ashley apologized.

"_It's ok Ash, it's not your fault…come on lets go get ready." _ Vanessa said.

**At the Shopping Mall**

"_So when is the married couple coming?"_ Vanessa asked as she linked arms with Ashley.

"_Soon?" _Ashley questioned herself but Vanessa didn't notice. Ashley thought

"_I specifically told Zac at 1, its 2:30! Where the hell is he?_

"_Ness, Zac and Andrea went out and said that they will be coming soon." _Ashley told Vanessa. _"Oh no, I can't believe I lied to Nessa on her birthday! But it's Zac's fault! He better have a good excuse" _Ashley began to frown and had a frustrated face on her.

"_You ok Ash?" _Vanessa asked.

"_Yea Ness, I'm good" said_ Ashley as she put on a big smile to make her best friend happy.

**3 hours later…**

They arrived back at their apartment and Vanessa wasn't that happy as earlier but still questioned if Zac was still coming.

"_Ash, he is still coming right?_ Said Vanessa as she sat down on the sofa.

"_Ummm…Let's go! Ness!"_ Shouted Ashley as she grabbed Vanessa off the sofa and grabbed her jacket and trying to change the subject.

"_Go where?"_

"_Uh…to the new club down the road!" _Ashley said trying to think of a solution.

"_Ash…I don't really feel like it…aren't we supposed to be waiting for Zac?_

"_Come on, Ness…It will be fun! I swear!"_

"_Ok, let me just get my coat from my room."_

Vanessa ran in to her room and grabbed her coat when she suddenly stopped as she heard Ash on the phone.

"_I don't give a damn about Zac no more!, Who would forget their best friend's 18__th__ birthday!" _ Vanessa felt tears swelled up in her eyes when she heard this. She gulped and started to listened some more.

"_Yes, I know I lied to her Mo, but I don't want her to be depressed on her birthday. I'm the best friend that actually cares about her unlike that stupid knucklehead Idiot!"_

Vanessa finally heard enough and opened her door, ran past Ashley and screamed _"How could he?!"_ and she ran out of the door leaving the door wide open!

Ashley shut her phone and swore to herself and said _"She heard!"_

Ashley tried to run after her.

Meanwhile Zac and Andrea were walking down the street hand in hand and Andrea turned to Zac and said _"The Concert was great! Did u think so too Zacy-kins?"_

Zac replied _"Yes, but you're the one who's great!"_

"_Aww… Zac" _Andrea leaned in and kissed Zac.

Just then Suddenly Zac sees Vanessa running down the street with her face in her hands and Shouts _"Hey Ness-Ness!"_

Vanessa looks back at Zac, full of tears in her eyes and gives him a glare and turned to run further down the street. Ashley storms out of the apartment trying to lock the door frantically while shouting _"Ness, get back here!"_

Zac Spotted Ash from the other side of the road and Asked _"Hey Ash, What's going on?"_

Ashley shouts coming towards him, Zac walking backwards looking quite scared. He has never seen Ashley this mad before.

"_WHAT'S GOING ON? YOU! YOU HAVE GOT A NERVE MISTER! I CAN NOT BELIVE YOU CAN EVER DO THIS, YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW MAD I AM AT YOU!"_

She started to poke him in the chest.

"_Me?!, what have I done?"_ asked Zac as he was confused.

"_Do you know what day it is?!" _Ashley was much calmer. but was still angry!

"_Uhh…Saturday?"_

"_Oh you are really are a knuckle head!" _Said Ashley as she slapped the back of his head.

"_What was that for?"_

"_Yes, dimwit! It is Saturday! But oh did I forget to mention that…oh right that's it! It's NESSA'S BIRTHDAY!...oh sorry what I meant was EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY! AND YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD COME!...news flash! promises are supposed to kept around here.."_

Zac just stood there in shock. He couldn't believe what he was being told.

"_And she just found out that you forgot about it!...you're suppose to be her best friend!"_

Ashley shouted at Zac. Andrea secretly smirked. But Ashley saw it but didn't act on it.

Zac slowly dropped onto the grass and put his hand through his hair. He thought _"oh god, what have I done?" _Zac started to _say " I'm so Stupid! Stupid, stupid!"_ as he slapped his forehead. _"I told her, I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world!"_

"_oh yes, you are so right on that one, you are stupid!" _Ashley said, before continuing._ "Well I'm going to look for her before she does something she regrets."_

"_Should I come?"_ Zac asked.

"_No!...I think you have done enough don't you?_ Ashley snapped as she went down the road calling for Vanessa.

When Zac saw Ashley turned the Corner, Zac got off the grass and told Andrea _"Andy, I'll be right back, stay here ok?... I won't be long"_

"_Ok, fine…whatever, go to her then!"_ said Andrea as she started to file her nails.

"_I need to Andrea, she's my best friend…I done this to her. I have to go." _Zac replied.

Zac knew where Vanessa would be. She told him once that her favorite place to be where you are feeling upset or just to think would be at the beautiful lake by the park. Zac went to the lake and saw Vanessa sitting under the big old oak tree crying softly. Zac approached Vanessa and reached her shoulder and violently pushed his hand off as if he was a piece of dirt. Zac stepped back and asked softly _"Ness, You okay?"_

Vanessa answered back and coldly snapped _"Do I look okay?!, and by the way you don't have the right to call me Ness no more, Only people who care for me calls me Ness, NOT YOU!..."_ Her anger was coming out of her now. _"I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND!...OH SORRY…WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!_

"_But, But" _Zac tried to answer back to her.

"_DON'T BUT ME, HOW COULD YOU!"_

"_uhm…"_

"_LET ME FINISH!...YOU PROMISED!...I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT!...I WAS YOUR FRIEND AND YOU, YOU HURT ME ZAC…you hurt me bad…" _Vanessa slowly calmed down a bit.

"_Vanessa…"_ Zac tried to touch her but she pulled away and flinched.

"_Don't sweet talk me …"_ She started to cry even more. More tears was flowing down her face. Zac can see them and looked at her sympathetically.

"_I went to all your parties, I cancelled everything for you and this is how repay me...I was there for you…It's my birthday Zac, My 18__th__ birthday! You said you wouldn't miss it for anything in the world… Obviously you lied."_

"_I know…" _ Zac ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"_You know! You just remembered now!, what kind of best friend are you?...It's one of the most important dates of my life and you knew that!...but NOOO!...You rather spend it with your precious girlfriend!"_

"_Wait, that's not fair…" _ Zac replied.

"_That's not fair!...is that all you can say?...uhh!," _ Vanessa started to pace while looking at Zac.

"_Don't you realize, what you put me through for the last few months…I had to put up with your stupid girlfriend…Hey!...i bet she knew it was my birthday and made you forget…and all the magazines saying you were dating Ashley, do you think it was easy for me! I FELL IN LOVE!, IN LOVE WITH YOU!" _ Vanessa quickly pushed Zac and covered her mouth in shock. More and more tears were flowing down her face. She couldn't stop it…

Zac also stood in shock. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Vanessa, the girl he loved told him she loved him. Zac started to stutter.

"_In love?...in love with me?"_

Vanessa started to calm her self down…

"_You know what, forget I said anything" She sighed. "I fell in love with you Zac, but with the old you, where's he gone? I miss him. he would have remembered my birthday…and how special it was for me…not this one…I can't look at you anymore, I can't talk to you…not until the Zac I knew has come back…until then you are nothing to me…goodbye Zac.." _ Vanessa ran away bursting out in tears…she told him how she felt. And now all she could think about was that if she made the right choice…


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter…it's been a long time since I updated so here it is

**Here's the next chapter…it's been a long time since I updated so here it is!**

"I fell in love, in love with you!" The words just kept on repeating over and over in Zac's head as he stood in utter shock and staring at the place where Vanessa just stood when she said those meaningful words.

The moon shone across the lake towards him and Zac felt one tear drop slowly down on his cheek. He didn't move until the warm breeze flew past him and he put his hands into his pockets and hung his head low with hurt and sorrow. He started muttering to himself "She loved me and I…I hurt her and now she hates me, I hate me, what have I done? Who have I become? Have I really changed? urggh I lost the girl I truly love and my best friend as well…I hate myself." He dragged his feet, kicking pebbles and stones on the way out of the park and sighed.

**Meanwhile Back outside Ashley's and Vanessa's Apartment…**

Ashley couldn't find Vanessa Anywhere she decided to head back home and wait if Vanessa has arrived back home. On her Way, down the street, she saw Andrea talking on her phone while filing her nails on the grass outside her Apartment. She heard Andrea Laugh. "Oh Kara, It was Perfect! Our Plan worked, I made Zac forget that stupid bitch's birthday! ….I know right…She will get so mad at him that Zac will have no choice but to come back to me with his Money!. its so disgusting that he loves his Nessa!...Once she's gone, I will be there to make him happy and He Will LOVE Me!...Arggh Kara, How many times did I tell you that I'm not really in love with him, I'm just using him for his Money and Fame! I thought YOU knew that!...sometimes Kara, you can be actually stupid and annoying!, You never listen to me! Anyway girl I'll talk to you later ciao!"

Ashley Gasped...She was Mad at Zac but this Girl really annoyed her and she wasn't going to let her get anything she wants! Ashley rolled up her sleeves and walked towards Andrea with a deathly glare upon her face. Ashley Approached Andrea and looked down on her and pulled her hair up with a smirk. "Get off me! You slut!"

Ashley Let go off her and Slapped Andrea across the face! "That's for Zac and Vanessa"

And then Ashley took Andrea's Nail File and snapped it in Half! Andrea Screamed! "Oops, sorry. That was from Me, How Dare You!"

"How Dare I? You're the one who broke my Precious EXPENSIVE nail file!"

Ashley rolled her eyes and thought "this idiot is really an idiot!"

"Oh, I think you will live!" Ashley Smirked while being sarcastic.

"Arggh!!" Andrea charged towards Ashley and pulled her hair and they both started scratching and slapping each other. The fight was getting Fierce and sore, until Ashley pulled away and smacked her Jaw. Andrea stood there clutching her Jaw while heavily breathing as well as Ashley.

"You are such a Bitch do you know that!, I know that you are using Zac for his Money and Fame, So give it up!"

"So what! What are you and your fake face gonna do about it!"

"I will tell Zac, you moron!"

Andrea Chuckled. "Like he will listen to you, Blondie!"

"Speak for your self! I'm one of his best friends; Of course he will listen to me!"

"Yea okay, lets see which one he will listen to?, His beautiful Girlfriend or His Annoying Best friend of a Bimbo?"

"Listen up, Miss wanna be Barbie!-you"

"Oh whatever, like I care about her! I don't even care about Zac so why should I care about that Witch!"

"Vanessa is not a Witch! The only Witch I see is you!"

"You Know, I don't care that you know that I'm using Zac for his money and Fame.. I can get anything I want and you and No one is going to stop me!" Andrea Smirked at Ashley.

Ashley Smirked back when she saw Zac right behind Andrea and she Knew that Zac Heard everything by the anger on his face and the hurt in his blue- now grey eyes!.

Andrea Turned Around and the colour from her face drained out of her as she stood there. Andea stared at Zac with shock and she knew that she was caught. It was silent, until Ashley spoke up and sniggered. "You were saying Andrea?" **(BUSTED!)**

Zac was walking slowly towards Andrea as she stumbled backwards.

Andrea was stuttering. "Zac…I…she…"

Andrea took a deep breath and walked towards Zac batting her eyelashes and trying to touch his cheek.

"Don't touch me." Zac spoke coldly.

"But Zac..."

"I heard you; I heard Everything, Now Get out of my face."

"Zacy-kins, she started it, that thing started it, you know I didn't mean it, you mean everything to me."

"I said get out of my face"

"Uh..." Andrea tried to pull his shirt towards him and tried to look him in the eyes but he wouldn't let her.

"Andrea, Move." Zac tried to move around her and headed towards the house and past Ashley.

"No, Zac…I need you, I Love you!"

Zac stopped at a halt and quickly turned around facing Andrea.

"Zac, I do, I love you, don't leave me." Andrea tried to cry, more like fake cry!

Zac Laughed softly. "Love? You don't love me, you don't know what love is. You love the gifts and the money and the fame. How can I love such a cold-hearted little slag who pretends to love and give comfort? That's right, I can't...Now go Home Andrea."

Zac turned to Ashley and stared at her asking if he can stay at her apartment. Ashley looked at him with hurt and nodded softly. Zac gave her a small smile and motioned to the door as he turned the door handle. He turned to Andrea and put on a small smile.

Andrea thought "even if he says for me to go home, we are not officially over, so I still can get some fame!"

Zac spoke to Andrea as she headed to her car down the road.

"Andrea!"

Andrea smirked and turned around to face Zac and Fakely smiled.

"Yea Zac"

"Oh by the way, we're over."

Andrea's smile turned into a frown and she saw Zac smirk at her.

She Pulled her Car door open and as she got in,

"You are nothing without me Zac and you know it!"

Zac took a deep breath and replied

"See ya, Crazy!"

Andrea furiously slammed her door shut and sped down the narrow road and round the corner.

Ashley watched the whole scene and she felt happy now and a little bit better. She knew that she needed to control her anger much more though.

Zac opened the door and let Ashley in first followed by him.

Zac slumped himself onto the sofa with his head into his hands, he has been doing that a lot and he sighed deeply.

Ashley went into the kitchen to make some coffee for her and Zac, they needed to talk since he just had enough drama in one day and so did she. She walked back into the living room and saw Zac in the same position and gave him his coffee. He looked up and his eyes were just full of grey, they weren't the bright blue eyes that shone especially when Vanessa was around but dull and full of hurt, He had tear stains around his eyes and down his cheeks and Ashley couldn't help but feel sad for him. She had enough on her plate with Vanessa gone and Now Zac in misery, but that what happens when you have two best friends in pain. Ashley hugged Zac softly and whispered "its okay Zac, Just Tell me what happened, I have a feeling that you saw ness." Zac Sighed and Ashley knew that it was bad and that it was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

OMg

**OMg!...lol..i know it has been a very loooong time!... I have been soo busy and I couldn't find time. Any body seen HSM3?! It was AMAZING! Lol.the troyella moments was sooo emotional!...anyway overall it was awesome and here it is the story!... sorry again !:P**

Zac looked up at Ashley and started to explain what happened. "I found her by the lake, near the big tree. It was our favorite place to go. I saw her ash, crying her eyes out. I did that to her…me ash and I promised myself that I wouldn't hurt her and I did. How can I be so stupid?" He heard Ashley sigh as he got up and took his coffee and took a sip while heading towards the window and looked up staring at the stars.

"I mean…I didn't mean to hurt her but I know that is no excuse. You should have seen her ash, she looked so angry but at the same time she was hurting. She was crying right in front of me and you know what she told me?" he sighed and turned to face Ashley.

"What Zac?"

"She told me, she told me that she loved me…"

Ashley looked at him in shock and sighed.

"She finally told you…"

"You knew? And why didn't she tell me that she loved me earlier?"

"Of course, I knew…it was obvious, I was the one who tried to tell her to tell you."

Zac ran his hand through his hair again.

"Do you hate me? Ashley"

"I don't hate you Zac, I hate what you done but I'm your best friend and I'm here for you."

She continued. "Did you know that I could tell that she loved you from the start of the HSM auditions? I could tell by the way she acted around you and by the look in her eyes whenever you were around her. Of course, she couldn't tell you that she loved you. You became her best-friend and she didn't want to ruin it if you didn't feel the same way and it would get awkward."

Zac listened as Ashley went on. "She tried telling you though, at the airport before you went?

"Instead she told me that she would miss me"

"Yup and oh god Zac, you should've seen her when you arrived back home with Andrea, I swear I could see her break down inside. Zac, I'm not trying to make you feel guilty and even worse than what you are already but I needed to tell you this, for you to understand."

Zac nodded as he put his head in his hands.

"When she left the party, it wasn't because she was sick. she couldn't take it when you kissed Andrea. She wasn't sick at all before you came she was so excited to see you and that she was going to tell you how she felt but she knew that you looked so happy and you know V, she cares more for people around her, more than herself sometimes. Especially if it's you Zac. She saw you happy and that what she wanted from you."

**Meanwhile with Vanessa.**

Vanessa walked around thinking about what she just told Zac. She thought "Oh my gosh, I just told him I loved him, I still do but he looked so happy with Andrea and all I ever wanted was for him to be happy and if it is with Andrea, I have to let him go and the only way I could do that is that I have to go and leave him be. He doesn't need me anymore and therefore I have to leave to let him live his life. He wouldn't want an ex-best friend around him who is in love with him while he is in love with another person. It would be awkward and stupid. It's better if I should go to the Philippines and try to get over him"

**Back at Ashley's apartment.**

"And the worst thing is that I never told her I loved her too"

"Aww…Zac" she got up and hugged him.

"It's not too late to tell her, you know?"

"I know…"

"But Zac, give her time first okay? And let's hope she forgives you."

"Okay."

"Now come on, you can crash here on the sofa…I'll just bring down some pillows for you."

"Oh thanks ash, you know for everything."

"Its okay zac, I'm here for you, you know that and for Vanessa."

Zac slumped down onto the sofa and yawned. He looked at his watch and saw it was 1:57. He thought "where's Vanessa? I hope she's okay. She's not here. I guess she crashed at her parent's house."

**Vanessa at her parents house, next morning 6:30 am.**

Vanessa woke up with the sun peeping through he curtains and shining over her face. She squinted her eyes and opened them slowly. She told her parents last night when she arrived about her argument with Zac but not about the fact that she didn't tell Zac and Ashley about going to Philippines. Her parents understood and thought that Zac and Ashley knew that she was going to leave and called their families in the Philippines that Vanessa was coming. Vanessa pushed her duvet and got up and stretched her arms. She went into her bathroom to freshen up and looked at herself on the mirror. She looked so tired and the tear stains were there. She sighed and heard her mum shout for her "Vanessa! Come down darling! Your flight leaves in an hour!"

Vanessa got dressed and put her Uggs on and slowly made her down the stairs with her suitcase. She placed her suitcase to the side and went into the kitchen and sat on the stool. She saw her mum cooking her waffles and her dad reading the newspaper. Her mum turned and placed her waffles on a plate and smiled at her "so are you ready?"

"Yup" said Vanessa as she took a bite out of her waffle.

"So, I guess Zac and Ashley are excited for you that you are finally going to the Philippines. What did they say about it?

"Ummm…yea they were fine about it, they were excited for me...that's it?"

"Okay, how long are you going to stay there?" Gina asked.

"I dunno mum, we will see…it could be weeks. Or months…depending"

"Oh right, its okay….come on then, let's get going we don't want to be late"

"Right, let me just call Ashley to say goodbye"

"Well you can call her at the airport"

**At the airport.**

Vanessa pulled out her phone and dialed Ashley. She didn't have the courage to call Zac.

"Ash?"

"Nessa!"

"Hey Ashley…"

"Ness..you didn't come home, are you okay?"

"I'm good…" she interrupted by the intercom _"all passengers flying to Manila, Philippines, please board now, gate 4. Thank you."_

Vanessa heard and hurried her conversation with Ashley "Umm..Ashley I called to say goodbye and thanks for everything. Love you and I'll miss you lots!"

"Ness! Where are you going?"

"Oh sorry. Ash... I seriously need to go. I'm going to miss my plane. Don't forget me. See you soon. I promise. Love ya mwahz …don't worry I am not mad at you for lying to me. Ciao for now!" Vanessa hung up the phone and sighed. She looked at her mum and hugged her and kissed her father on the cheek. She bent down to pick up her suitcase and dragged it across the floor towards the gate. She hears her mum "Be Safe!" She turned back and blew a kiss and smiled softly. She was going to Miss America and everyone in it. She thought as she gave her ticket. "Now, Vanessa. Have a break and a fresh start. Goodbye Zac." She boarded her plane and found her seat and sighed and took her ipod out and listened to No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown. It was going to be a long flight.

**With Ashley…**

"But..." it was too late. She hung up the phone.Millions of thoughts came rushing through her head. "Where is Vanessa going?" "Why was she saying goodbye?"

Ashley got out of her bed and rushed downstairs and saw Zac sleeping and shouted as she tripped down the stairs "ZAC!..ZAC..Ahhh woahh!"

Zac woke up instantly and saw Ashley on the floor and started to chuckle while helping her get up. "What's wrong Ash?"

"Zac… it's Vanessa, I think she left!"

"WHAT!" Zac widened his eyes in shock.

"Yea, she called and she said that she was going to miss her plane if she didn't hang up, she said thanks for everything to me and that she said to not forget her."

Zac stumbled back onto the sofa and whispered. "She left?…"

Ashley started to continue "if someone says thanks for everything and she's going to miss her plane, that's going to mean something like she's not coming back or going on a very long holiday!"

Zac got up and started pacing. "Well, did she say where she is going?"

"No Zac, I don't know where she went…by the sound of it. She sounds so serious about the fact she was leaving."

"ARGhh! I need to know where she is! Where could she be?!"

"I don't know Zac, I hope she is alright"

For a couple minutes of thinking Zac remembered! "Ash, she told me a few weeks ago on the phone that she was going to…uhh what was the place? Umm going to…"

"WHERE? Think Zac! Gosh, damnit Think!" Ashley shouted.

"Ash, I can't think if you are shouting at me!"

"Oh sorry, I'm just worried about her, she's my lots of ethnics' best friend!" Ashley laughed as she replied.

"OH okay… that's it! Ash! Philippines!"

Zac smiled but frowned. "She was going to go next week…but you know with everything. I think she left early because of me."

Zac continued. "If I just came to her birthday, none of this would have happened. She would still be here."

Ashley spoke "you make it sound that she's dead or something"

Zac chuckled slowly.

"Oh, I never got the chance to ask you, why didn't you come?"

"You had to ask me that, when already I feel guilty…umm well I woke up and I knew I had to do something or get ready for something but I couldn't remember what it was…"

"So, you're saying you just forgotten V's birthday from the start?"

"Let me finish, you know me Ash…I forget everything when I wake up and that I always look at the calendar every morning to check if anything was happening that day. But then Andrea came to the house and asked if we wanted to go out for breakfast. I mean…I just woke up and she kept on bugging me to hurry up, so we went and I never looked at the calendar. But I knew there was something I was still forgetting something. Then she offered tickets to a concert and I couldn't say no. I just figured that the thing, I was trying to remember wasn't important, so I let it go…but now I know I messed up and oh god do I regret it."

Ashley laughed.

"Ashley Michelle Tisdale..it's not funny."

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm just laughing at the fact that you didn't look at your calendar."

"Huh?"

"Why do you think that Andrea came to your house so early in the morning? so she can stop you looking at your weird calendar. Zac, she knew it was Vanessa's birthday. She planned this all along."

"I know ash, I know I should blame her but I know that Andrea is no excuse for what I did, with andrea or not, I hurt her and I should have remembered her birthday anyway. I was her best friend. I'm not allowed to forget these things but I did. Now I have to deal with the consequences."

"Well, she's not your best friend, she's the person you love and I know she still loves you. So it's up to you now Zac, fight for her or let her go. She's half way around the world by now. What are going to do? Chase after her?" Ashley laughed.

Zac got up and hugged Ashley.

"Great idea ash! I'm going after her, I love her and nothing is going to stop that."

"Huh? What?! Zac…I was joking you are not seriously going all the way to Philippines are you?"

"Ash. I have to, I need her…you can stay here but I'm going ash, and you can't stop me"

"What! Zac this is amazing! I'm not going to stop you! But think Zac, you don't know where she is staying or anything about her flight!"

"Wha..oh yea…great, back at square one…"

"Okay Zac… her Parents! Of course, they would know!"

Zac smiled widely.

"Well, Zac what you waiting for? Go! Get your things ready, I'm coming as well I wouldn't want to miss this for the world!" Ashley jumped while pushing Zac out of the door.

**They are going to the Philippines! Well…here it is this may be short but I'm going to update ASAP! With the next chapter! Stay tuned! **


	10. Chapter 10

Hey it's me again

**Hey it's me again!!..Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it and please keep reviewing and reading! Take a look at my one shot as well called happy anniversary troy!...thank you for all the reviews and back to the story!**

Zac rushed out the door as soon as he grabbed his black hoodie. He looked so tired but that didn't matter. He was going to Philippines and he needed to find Vanessa. He ran down the street and around the corner to his house. He jumped to the door and took out his keys and was fiddling them to go into the lock. "Come on, get in!" He unlocked it and pushed it open. "Finally! Bloody hell". He ran up the stairs and pulled his suitcase out of the closet and started to stuff clothes into it. Zac kept on running around the house to find the essential things. He decided to change quickly and try to look at least…awake.

He was still packing until the phone rang. Zac thought "great, who is it now?" Zac picked it up and leant it beside his ear while grabbing his toothbrush and things from the bathroom. "Talk to me."

"Mr. Efron, This is Dan, Miss Tisdale informed me that you needed a ride to Mr. and Mrs. Hudgens house and to the airport."

"Oh yea, Dan."

"Well sir, what time do you need me?"

"Ummm…" Zac looked down to his watch. "In about 5 minute's Dan, thank you"

"I'll be there right away sir."

"Dan…?"

"Yes, Mr.Efron?"

"How many times did I tell you not to call me Mr. Efron or sir? Please call me Zac, okay?"

"Oh right, okay…Uhh Zac, I'll be there in a few"

"Thanks again Dan"

Zac shut his phone and finished packing. He took a look around the room and thought if he forgotten anything important. He walked out the door and locked it. He was on the porch and saw the Black Mercedes car stroll up the street. Zac smiled and thought "This is really happening". He put his black hoodie on and placed his shades on. He really didn't want to deal with the paparazzi right now. He waited as Dan parked right in front of the house and got out of the car. "Hello, Mr.Efr-…" Zac gave him a look. "Zac..."

"Hello, Dan…let me just put my suitcase in the trunk."

"I'll be happy to do that for you" Dan replied.

"No thank you, it's okay" Zac said as he opened the trunk and placed his suitcases in there.

"Right then, Zac let's get going." Dan said as he opened the door for Zac for him to go in.

"Uhh…Right, We need to pick up Ashley as well, Dan"

"Oh yes, Miss Tisdale. What about Miss Hudgens?"

Zac looked up into the rear mirror when Dan asked him.

"Vanessa?"

"Oh sorry, Zac. It's getting personal. Very sorry"

"Oh no, Dan…It's fine, Umm..Me and Ashley are going to visit Vanessa in the Philippines."

"Oh really? I didn't know that she left"

"Ummmm, yea, she did." Zac sighed as he thought of Vanessa

"Something wrong Zac?" Dan asked.

"Oh, Nothing Dan… let's just go to Ashley's apartment before she goes crazy"

"Yes, of course."

When they nearly arrived there, there was lots of traffic along the way.

"Zac, there is traffic, so we might be delaying for a couple of minutes."

"Okay then, let me just call Ashley." Zac thought "Just what I need, Bloody traffic!"

Zac pulled out his phone and called Ashley. After the first dial, Ashley picked up.

"EFRON! I thought we were supposed to leave ten minutes ago! Do you want to find Vanessa or not?!"

"Ash…we are just stuck in traffic, that's all and of course I want to find Vanessa."

Zac whispered the last bit. Even though he trusted Dan, and he told him that he was visiting Vanessa, he didn't want him to know that Vanessa fled the country and it would be all over the news.

"Why are you whispering, Zachary?"

"Oh! Never mind Ashley…"

"Anyway, are you here yet?" Ashley asked.

Just when he was about to reply, Dan shouted "We are here, Zac"

"Did that answer your question?"

"Yes, Zac…well I'll see you downstairs…actually…"

"Actually what? Ashley?"

"Ummm..Zac, I need you to…umm..help me bring down my things please?"

"Urghh, Miss Tisdale…how much did you actually bring hmm?"

Zac could feel that Ashley was biting her lip before she answered.

"Uhh..about 5 and a half suitcases?" she mumbled.

"5 SUITCASES!" Zac exclaimed.

"ahhh!...and a half!...don't forget the half!" Ashley defended.

"Ohh, that makes a difference!" Zac said sarcastically.

"Efron, stop being a wimp and help me, hey I'm helping you with Vanessa, and so you got to help me. I'm your best friend! It's only fair!" Ashley smirked.

"Yea, yea...you always win." Zac hung up the phone as he got out of the car and went to the door of Ashley's apartment.

Zac knocked on the door and waited. Ashley opened the door and smirked. "Well, well…if it isn't Mr. Complainer.!"

Zac just smirked and went in and looked at the 5 and a half suitcases.

"Zac…I see you cleaned up good…for once." Ashley sniggered.

"Ha, Ha…very funny."

"It is funny. Anyway, let's get going then! I'm so excited!" said Ashley skipped out the door while holding some suitcases. She waited for Zac to come out the door, so she can lock it. They went down in the elevators and went outside and saw Dan and the black car. "Dan!" "Miss Tisdale."Ashley dropped the suitcase on Zac's foot. "Argghh! God damnit Ash!"

Ashley looked back at Zac and her eyes widened. "Oh, shoot!" as she went to help Zac.

"Sorry Zac!"

"What do you have in there?!...A giant rock!?"

"Nooo…Shoes!" Ashley shrugged.

"Shoes? When did shoes get so heavy?!"

"I don't know….are you okay now?"

"Yea, I'm good. Come on let's go" said Zac as he limped to the car and gave the suitcases for Dan to put it in the boot.

When Dan was still putting the suitcases in the boot, Ashley asked. "So Zac,ready to find Vanessa and declare your love for her?"

Zac looked at Ashley weirdly. "Declare my love for her?"

"Yea! Declare it…it's so romantic!"

"Okay….I'm sure I declare it when I find her. We need to find her first ash." Zac chuckled.

Dan finished loading the boot and went to the driver's seat. "Okay, To Mr. and Mrs. Hudgens House…I assume Zac?"

"Yep, that's right Dan, thank you."

On the way there, Zac and Ashley were sitting quietly while staring out the window. Zac was thinking how he was going to find Vanessa. He had a good feeling that Vanessa's parents would know where Vanessa would be staying. "I'm going to find you Vanessa, I love you." When they arrived at The Hudgens residence, Zac and Ashley got out the car and told Dan to wait for them and walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Ashley looked at Zac and said "Zac, its okay. We will find Vanessa, I know you love her." Zac looked at Ashley and smiled at her and waited for the door to open. Vanessa's Mum opened the door.

"Zac, Ashley…what brings you here?"

"Umm..Hi, Mrs. Hudgens" Zac said.

"Hi" Ashley waved.

Gina looked at them and spoke "My darlings, you haven't answered my question." Gina laughed as she opened the door to welcome them in

Zac chuckled as he went in, followed by Ashley. Zac looked at Ashley.

Ashley began to speak. "Ummm…Mrs. Hudgens, I'm just going to ask…umm do you know where Vanessa went."

Gina pulled a confused look upon her face. "Of course dear I know. She went to the Philippines. Didn't you know that?"

Zac replied. "Uhhh, No…"

"Well, she told me that she told you."

"She called me at the airport but she had to hurry because she needed to go." Ashley said.

"Yea, she said that she would call you Ashley, but I wasn't sure about Zac…I'm surprised as you are. Has something happened?"

Zac just sighed. "Do you know how long she is staying there?"

"Umm…Zac she told me…Maybe a few weeks or a few months. She said that she needed a break and she couldn't take it anymore."

"Oh right…Umm do you know where she is staying Mrs. H?"

Gina Smiled as she heard the new nickname. "What is all this, 20 questions?"

Zac took a breath. "OH, No…I'm just, uhh..i". Ashley interrupted.

"Zac's trying to find your daughter, Mrs. Hudgens…" Zac gave her a look.

Ashley smirked back. "Because, you see…Zachary here, wants to declare his love for Vanessa and feels that the reason Vanessa left the country is because of him. That's why She didn't tell us that she left and now he feels guilty and also he's worried that she might find a guy over there…and I heard that there is a quite a lot of nice guys there, but anyhoo, he's worried that she might love that guy and not Zac, So Zaccy, is trying to get her back and That's basically it." Zac felt his mouth drop to the floor and his cheeks turn red. He couldn't believe that Ashley told, maybe his future mother- in- law that he wants to find her daughter and that he loves her. Gina started to smile big and got up and walked to Zac. "Zac?"

Zac got up and stood there uncomfortably. "Yes, Mrs. H?"

"Go, get her then…"

Zac looked up at Gina.

"What?"

"I knew from the very first time you and Vanessa met, that you two were going to be together, but you both are stubborn as each other and I am extremely happy that a fine man like yourself has finally admitted that you love my daughter. So…go get her then. Here is the address where she is staying and I will call my sister to say that you are going there okay?"

Zac went up to hug Gina. "Thank you very much Gina"

"No problem Zac, just look after her will you?"

"Always, Mrs. H" replied Zac as he and Ashley waved Goodbye.

Ashley got pushed out the door and into the car by Zac. "Come on Ash,"

"Im in already!" Ash said.

"So to the airport it is then Dan!" Zac shouted as he clutched to the address on the paper that was scribbled down. Zac was smiling as he thought "I'm coming, Baby V."

**At the airport.**

Dan drove to the airport car park and parked at the front of the airport. The car was swarming with Paparazzi. Dan went out of the car and opened the door and flashes of light were everywhere. Zac and Ashley got out of the car and put his shades back on. He followed Dan and waited as he opened the boot to take the luggage out. Photographers were shouting.

"Zac!"

"Ashley!"

"Where are you going?!"

"Are you two dating?!"

"Where's Vanessa?!"

Zac ignored the thought of Him and Ashley dating. It was wrong. He and Ashley were just best friends. He loved Vanessa, Come on, Ashley was helping him to get Vanessa. Paparazzo fools! They always had to get in there business. He remembered what Vanessa said "And all the magazines saying you were dating Ashley, Do you think it was easy for me!" He loved Ashley but only as a sister but what he felt for Vanessa was indescribable. He loved Vanessa but with a whole different meaning. A deepful meaning.

Zac and Ashley pushed between the paparazzi with their suitcases ignoring the shouting and assumptions. They were finally in and rushed to the board with all the time of the flights. Zac and Ashley looked over the board. "Can you see it Ashley!?"

"No….!"

"Arghhh..Philippines…Philippines…Philipp" Zac scanning the board.

"Philippines! Manila, Philippines boarding at 3:36!" Ashley looked down to her watch. "It's 3:11! Come on Zac we need to buy our tickets!" Ashley pulled Zac by the arm "Whoa!" Zac stumbled.

Zac and Ashley were queuing to check in. "Come on…people. Hurry up" Zac mumbled.

"Zac be patient…we will get our tickets." Zac and Ashley were now at the front of the queue and Ashley asked impatiently. "Two tickets to Manila, Philippines, first class Pronto!" The lady behind the check in desk widened her eyes.

"Uhh..oh yes, of course. Miss Tisdale.Here you go, enjoy your flight." Zac looked at Ashley and mimicked "Zac, be patient…" "Look who's talking"

"Do want to go to Vanessa?"

"Jeez…" said Zac as he rolled his small suitcase to the gate.

They finally arrived at the gate. "tickets please"

Zac gave the tickets and went through onto the plane.

He found his and Ashley's seat and took a seat. He was so tired that he just fell into the chair. Ashley laughed at him. "Leave me alone, Tisdale." Ashley lifted her hands in surrender as she took her seat next to Zac. "Zac, now it's all calm, we can talk." Zac sat up in his chair and looked at Ashley. "Okay Zac, When we find Nessa, I have to say that she might, most likely be angry at you for what you done but that doesn't mean that she doesn't love you okay? I think that's why she left; she needed to see if she can live without you first and that she had to tell you that she loves you. She's been waiting for you forever and so don't expect that she would forgive you straight away. You can't expect to be forgiven after 2 days. So don't give up." Ashley finished.

Zac sighed as he ran his hands through his shaggy hair. "I know, I know." Ashley hugged him and leant back on her chair and closed her eyes.

Zac smiled at his best friend and quickly remembered what happened earlier. He nudged her and Ashley jumped.

"What was that for?!"

"That was for telling Gina about my feelings for Vanessa"

Ashley smirked and laughed "Oh yeah! That was so funny. You should have seen your face...Priceless!"

"I can't believe that you did that!"

"Well, she liked the idea of you and Vanessa together, I was helping you!"

"Pshh!, by embarrassing me!"

"I helped you, you should be thankful!" Ashley laughed.

"Well, Thank you…Miss Tisdale for embarrassing me in front of my future mother in- law..so thank you!" Zac replied but widened his eyes when he realized what he just said.

"Did you just say…what I thought you just said?" Ashley dropped her mouth.

"Noooooo…"

"You did...you said future mother in law!"

Zac covered Ashley's mouth "Shhhhh!"

"But..!"

"Shhhh!...people can hear Ash!"

Ashley nodded implying that she will be quiet.

"Zac…are you serious?" Ashley asked.

Zac sighed "Ash…I didn't mean anything by it."

"But you did…I know when you lie…do you want to marry Vanessa?"

"Ashley, I haven't even told her I love her yet, it just slipped out"

"Okay Zac, but I think it's so sweet that you are thinking of marrying Vanessa."

"Well, not now…I mean like you said she might not forgive me."

"I said she might not forgive you straight away but she will, it will just take time. OH MY GOSH, the thought of you and Vanessa Married is exciting!" Ashley whispered.

"Just slow down ash, I need her first okay?" Zac laughed.

"Okay, Okay. FINE! Come on we have a long flight"

Ashley slumped back into the chair and closed her eyes while Zac took his Ipod out and listened to it while staring out of the window. He is on his way to Philippines. On his way to Vanessa.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm BAAACK

**I'm BAAACK!!!....Soz couldn't update sooner..lolz!..thank you for all the reviews coming in and that please keep reviewing ..I want to hear your thoughts..oh and by the way…did anyone see the pictures of Zanessa in Hawaii!. It's so cute..omg, they look so in love!...come on everyone AWWWWW!...LOL..OMG when I checked on just Jared, it said "Zac and Vanessa Hawaiian wedding!" My mouth literally dropped. I thought they got married the thought went in my head but it was Zac's manager's wedding!..lol..i thought I was going to have a heart attack. Anyway Zac is going to film footloose with Kenny Ortega in early spring next year, the 17 again trailer was hilarious and that we could see a glimpse of Zac's abs! Omg! Whooh hooh! And also HSM3 broke records raking $40.7 million. Anyway Back to the story. Hope you enjoy and remember please please please REVIEW! Thanks. Xx**

**In Manila airport, Philippines with Vanessa.**

Vanessa finally arrived at the airport. She strolled out of the gate looking for cousin Lydia. Lydia was a year older than Vanessa and they were very close. They considered themselves as sisters. Vanessa looked around while holding her suitcase and flicking down to look at her watch to check the time. It was now 1:34 am in the Philippines and she was waiting for her cousin. She decided to take her phone out and try calling her but all of a sudden, a voice shouted her name. "Vanessa!" Vanessa spun round and saw her cousin. "Ate Lydia!" **(Ah-teh…I'll explain later:P).** Vanessa saw Lydia run up to her and hug her. "Nessa…sorry I'm late" Vanessa interrupted her. "Ate lydz..please don't call me that anymore." Vanessa closed her eyes to stop her tears from falling. Zac called her that. Lydia looked at her confused and decided to talk about it with her later. "Oh..okay..umm You look so pretty, it's been so long!...I've missed you" Lydia went to hug her again. Vanessa Laughed and said "Thank you, you as well, you look so different! Good different! And it's okay I just arrived." Vanessa let go of the hug and bent down to pick up her suitcase.

"Come on then…lets go. You seem tired." Lydia said.

Vanessa Yawned. "Yea..okay then."

Vanessa and Lydia went down to the car park and there were some paparazzi outside but it wasn't as bad as in America. Vanessa simply smiled and went into the car. Lydia went in the driver seat and drove off to her house. During the ride, she turned to see Vanessa fast asleep and she thought back a few hours before Vanessa came.

(Flash back)

"Lydia!!" Lydia rushed down the stairs and saw her Mum putting down the phone. "Yea, Ma…?"

Her Mum turned to look at her and was smiling. "Lydia…you're Tita Gina called." "Ma…again? I know I'm picking up Nessa at the airport later."

"Yes, she called again. She told me that Vanessa's best friends are coming and that you have to pick them up later but you must not tell Vanessa about it apparently. It's a surprise."

"Wait…Zac and Ashley are coming here...to Philippines?" Lydia asked.

"Yes Lydia…you can't tell Vanessa."

Lydia nodded at her mum. She wanted to know why but her mum already left the room. Lydia knew Ashley and Zac when Vanessa introduced them to her when she went to America and they became good friends.

2 hours later….

Lydia looked at her clock it just turned 12 am. She was going to pick up her cousin at the airport in about an hour. Vanessa's plane was supposed to arrive about 1:15 am. Lydia was in her room watching movies to keep her awake. She was the only one awake in the house. Just when her eyes were closing, her Phone was flashing and vibrating on her bed. It was an unknown number. Lydia grabbed her phone and placed it to her ear and pressed the accept button. "Hello?"

"Lydia?"

"Yea…"Lydia yawned.

"Lydz..It's me Ashley! Vanessa's Best friend…" Lydia woke up and sat up in her bed.

"Oh Ashley! Yea! Hi!!"

"Lydia…hi! How are you?" Ashley asked.

"Okay…I guess tired but okay. I heard you are coming to Philly!"

"Yea..i'm with Zac and we are at a stop at an airport."

"Cool…not to be rude or anything but why are you coming?" Lydia asked but she can hear Zac say "Don't tell her Ash!"

Ashley laughed. "Well…" Zac spoke again. "Ashley…" "Zac, she deserves to know…" "Fine…tell her"

Ashley went to talk back to Lydia. "Well…we think that Vanessa has gone to Philippines earlier than we expected because of an incident that Zac was involved in and In other words…Zac is trying to get Vanessa back and oh yea!..he lurrrves her!.." Lydia can hear Zac groan in the background. Lydia burst out laughing.

"OH MY GOD! Really?!"

Ashley laughed. "Yup..Our Zaccy here loves our Nessa!"

"Awww…finally!"

"I know right!"

"So what time are you arriving here?" Lydia asked.

"Ummm..i'm not sure yet. I'll call you, is that okay?"

"Yea sure…"

"By the way lydz…don't tell Vanessa that we are coming"

"Yea I know, my mum told me earlier..."

"Oh okay, I want to know what Zac did…" Ashley sighed

"Lydz..this time he blew it that's why we are coming. He hurt her and he wants her forgiveness and her love! Awww…"

"My gosh, I warned him if he hurt her I would hunt him down. Good thing he's coming!"

Ashley laughed. "Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yea…sure put him on the phone..."

"Hello?"

"ZACHARY DAVID ALEXANDER EFRON!"

"Hello Lydia! How are you..?"

"Don't how are you me mister!"

"Okay..."

Lydia sighed. "What did you do now Zac?" Lydia asked calmly.

"I've been such an idiot lydz…this time I hurt her. I hurt her bad. I forgot her birthday because of my stupid ex-girlfriend and she told me she loved me and I didn't get a chance to say it back."

"Damn…"

"That's why I'm coming, I need her lydz…"

"Awww…good thing you are a sweet talker Efron cause I would've of beat you into pulp."

Zac laughed. "I know lydia..."

"Oh my god!"

Zac asked "What's wrong?"

"Zac, I need to go!..oh shoot!" Lydia panicked as she got out of her bed and shuffled around the room.

"Oh okay. Where are you going?"

"I need to pick up your future wife!" Said Lydia as she heard Zac and Ashley chuckled.

"Ha-ha…is Nessa there already?"

"Uh..she should be. I need to pick her up at the airport now, I'll talk to you soon Zac. Bye Ashley!" Lydia heard a Bye in the background.

"Bye Lydia, take care of Vanessa for me will you?"

"Of course Zac, bye..."

"Bye lydz…" Lydia shut her phone and looked at her Watch It was now 1 am and it took about 20 minutes to get to the airport and she needed to find a parking space as well! Lydia grabbed her coat and rushed out the house while trying to be quiet .She got in her car and off she went.

(End of Flash back)

Lydia and Vanessa finally arrived at the house and Vanessa was still asleep. Lydia parked in the driveway and softly shook Vanessa. "Vanessa…wake up we're here". Vanessa stirred in her seat and slowly opened her eyes. "Oh okay…" Vanessa sat up and opened the door of the car and hopped down onto the ground. She stretched her arms as she felt the warm air surround her and she looked up at the house she hasn't seen for so long. Lydia took Vanessa's suitcase out of the car and strolled it to the house. Vanessa followed her cousin in the house while being quiet. "Vanessa…" Vanessa looked at Lydia. "Go on up…we have a long day tomorrow. Your room is on the left by the bathroom." Lydia whispered. "Thank you Ate". Vanessa took her suitcase and said good night as she went in her room and slumped onto the bed and quickly fell asleep.

Next morning, Vanessa opened her eyes and felt the heat already drifting in her room and the electric fan whirring around. She could hear laughter downstairs and the smell of Filipino food being cooked. Vanessa went into the bathroom to freshen up and changed into a white tank top and blue shorts and tied her hair up while having loose curls flowing down. She smiled and she felt she was home. She loved the Philippines. She skipped down the stairs and saw her Tita Maria and her Ate Lydia setting the table. Maria looked at Vanessa and ran up to hug her. "Vanessa...kumusta?!" Vanessa hugged back and smiled at her aunty. "Mabuti po!" Lydia smiled as she placed the food on the table and Vanessa took a seat and said "Is that odobo?!" Maria laughed. "Yes it is. Dig in"

Vanessa placed some rice and odobo on her plate and started to eat. "What time is it?"

" midday" Lydia replied. "Oh right, I think I slept a bit longer than I thought"

"Yea..hey you might still have jet lag."

Vanessa Laughed. "Sooo..what are we doing to do today Ate?"

"Well…we are going to SM mega mall…you know do a little shopping."

"Cool…SM! I remember!"

"Of course you do…"said Maria. She continued.

"So…Lydia are you going to tell her?"

Vanessa looked at Lydia. "OH right, yea..we are going to Boracay!"

"WHAT!!"

"Yea…we are going…but I have to leave early though because I got to go back to Work and Uni…is that okay?"

"Yea sure…wait. You said 'I'"

"Yea..ummm Vanessa, I have to leave but you can come back to manila with me but I won't be around as much and I thought you would like to stay there for longer as well because I didn't expect you to come a week earlier and I booked it sooo…."

"Oh right…oh don't worry about me, I'll be at boracay! It's cool. I don't want to be a burden anyway…"

"Vanessa…."

"Ate Lydz..you're right. I wasn't supposed to come earlier and it's not fair if you had to give up your plans because of me…so don't worry."

"Well, I'm not leaving you yet. We are going to boracay on Friday. It's Wednesday now and I'll leave there on Sunday"

Vanessa smiled.

"Come on. We have a shopping Mall waiting for us!"

Maria and Vanessa laughed. Vanessa got up and put her plate in the dishwasher and followed Lydia out of the door and into the car.

**With Zac and Ashley…Few hours later.**

Zac and Ashley went through the gate and felt the blazing hot heat around them. Zac put his shades on and said "Man, it is boiling!"

"I know..damn!"

"I swear it's hotter here than back at home."

"So, where is Lydia?" Zac asked excitedly.

"Zac, you can't wait to see her, and I mean Vanessa" Said Ashley as she received a look from Zac.

Zac shrugged as he smiled. He thought "I'm in the same country now, Nessa."

"Anyway, I ask again where is Lydia?"

"Well, I just got off the phone with Lydia and she said that for us to go outside and she is coming and…" Ashley and Zac went outside and saw the fantastic view of the city "…OH MY GOD! Is that A MALL?!"

Zac wasn't paying attention "That's great news Ashley…"

"It is great news! Come on Zac, let's go! It's huge!!!" Ashley as she pulled him.

"ohhh Great! A mall! Yippee!" Zac replied sarcastically.

Meanwhile Lydia and Vanessa just finished shopping and was putting their bags in the car before driving to the other side of the Mall to get some late lunch. Vanessa got in the passenger seat and waited for Lydia to get in the car when Lydia got a text.

_Hey Lydia, It's Ashley. We r at the food court in a huge shopping mall, we decided 2 go to the mall while we wait 4 u and nessa. Btw zac say's hello and looks so nervous .C u soon. Xx_

Lydia smiled at the text as she put it in her pocket. She knew that something was wrong between Zac and Vanessa and according to Zac he did something terrible and it showed in Vanessa. That she wasn't happy even though she tried to fake it. Lydia knew her cousin was unhappy and that's why she wanted to help Zac and she knew that Vanessa loves Him. Lydia heard her cousin shout "ATE LYDZ..come on, I'm starving!" Vanessa laughed as Lydia went in the driver seat and took off to the food court. She looked at her cousin she was in deep thought. Lydia knew it was something to do with Zac.

Lydia and Vanessa got out of the car and linked arms while going into the food court and ordering some food. Vanessa went to order some food and looked at the guy who was serving her. He was stuttering "are you Vanessa Hudgens?"

Vanessa smiled "Yes I am…"

"Can I get an autograph?"

"Can I get some food first?"

"Oh yea sure. Of course."

"Umm..can I get a Mc. Chicken sandwich and some fries please?" Vanessa thought "I'm on holiday; I'm allowed to pig out!"

"Sure…a drink?" the guy asked.

"A Vanilla milkshake please"

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Oh yea…Ate lydz, what do you want?" Vanessa turned around but she couldn't see her cousin at first but saw her cousin speaking to a girl with blonde hair and a person beside her with boxes and bags all over that person.

Vanessa turned back to the guy and said "Umm..another batch of fries will do thanks.."

"Okay then, here is your food, which is 100 pesos"

Vanessa paid him and said "Thank you and here is your autograph, it's on the napkin." Vanessa smiled at him and picked up the tray and headed towards Lydia.

**With Lydia**

Lydia saw Ashley and Zac and ran up to them and hugged them.

"Ashley"

"Lydia, you look great!"

"Thanks, you look great too Ashley so do you Zac" Zac mumbled a Thanks behind the boxes he was carrying. He managed to show his face and looked at Ashley. "Ash, how much did you buy?"

"Enough" Ashley and Lydia laughed.

Zac was holding the bags and the boxes with ease and asked "Where's Vanessa?"

Ashley and Lydia looked at each other before looking at Zac. "What?"

Ashley spoke "You're whipped, Zachary"

Zac just smirked. Lydia said "she is over there ordering some food."

Zac looked at Vanessa with awe. He thought "She looks beautiful". He was cut off with his thoughts by Lydia. "Here she comes now…"

Vanessa walked towards Lydia and started to talk "Hey ate Lydz…I got you some fries…" Vanessa looked up and saw Ashley, her best friend. Here in Philippines.

Vanessa's mouth dropped and she quickly placed her food onto the table and quickly hugged Ashley. "ASHLEY! OMG!" Ashley laughed as she hugged her back.

"What are you doing here…in Philippines?!"

"Well, I wanted to see you and I'm not the only one…" Vanessa looked at Ashley.

"Hello Ness…" Vanessa felt her heart suffocate. She started to feel her eyes water as she stared at the man in front of her. She couldn't believe it. He was here, when she tried so hard to forget him. "Zac…" She breathed out. She started to breathe hard. "I'm sorry…" Vanessa pushed her way between her cousin and Zac and ran. That's what she did when she was scared. She ran. She ran while her tears were now flowing down. She ran to the nearest bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She leant her hands on the sink and started to breathe heavily while crying her eyes out. Thoughts were swimming around her head. "What was he doing here?" "Why is he here?" Suddenly Lydia came in and saw Vanessa crying. She automatically pulled her into a hug and let her cry in her arms. Lydia said "it's okay Vanessa"

"Why is he here, ate lydz?" said Vanessa as she was in the hug.

"We will talk about it later okay? Right now come on, no need to cry, let's clean you up…"

**Back with Zac and Ashley**

Zac dropped the boxes and bags to the floor and shouted "Vanessa!" Just when he was about to chase after her, Ashley pulled him back. "Just let her, leave her for now Zac"

"But Ash…"

"Zac..she's just in shock and anyway Lydia has gone after her okay?"

Zac sighed and sat in the seat and put his head in his hands.

"How can I tell her that I love her if she can't even look at me?"

Ashley bent down to Zac and sighed "Zac, you can't tell her that you love her yet…she wouldn't believe you. She'll think that you are only saying that so that she will forgive you. You have to gain her forgiveness then you can tell her. Remember what I said on the plane?" Zac nodded and looked at Ashley. He had tears in his eyes and he slowly nodded. Ashley went to hug him. "How do I get her to forgive me?"

"Well..." Ashley got up from the floor and continued. "You have to tell her how sorry you are and actually show that you mean it and then explain everything to her especially about Andrea"

"What if she doesn't want to listen?"

"Like I said be patient and wait." Ashley stated.

"What if she doesn't forgive me after I told her everything?"

"What is it with the 'what ifs' Zac, she will, she might not forgive you at first but after a while, she will. Every girl likes a honest man, Zac. Especially Nessa."

"Sorry Ashley, I just, I just need her to forgive me…"

"I know Zac, you know Vanessa, and she always says 'if there is honesty, there is trust"

"Oh yea…"

"So considering you lied to her and forgot her birthday, I think she's questioning her trust in you"

Zac sighed. "I know"

"Come on, Zac…let's go wait for Lydia and Vanessa. Lydia is taking us to our hotel."

Zac got up and picked up some of Ashley's shopping bags and decided to wait for Vanessa and Lydia by the entrance.

**With Vanessa and Lydia.**

"Vanessa, are you okay now?" Vanessa nodded.

"Okay, come on…I have to take them to the hotel and then we will go home and then tomorrow we will be going to boracay..." Vanessa sighed and then slowly nodded. "Come on..." Lydia took Vanessa's arm and linked it with hers and saw Zac and Ashley. "Zac, Ashley…the car is this way." They followed Vanessa and Lydia to the car and Vanessa unlinked from Lydia and opened the door silently and sat down. She put her seatbelt on and sat there quietly. Zac, Ashley and Lydia went to the boot and placed the bags in it. Zac quickly put down his bag and went straight into the car and sat behind Vanessa leaving Ashley and Lydia outside of the car.

"Okay Ashley, what happened in the food court…"

"Its okay, Lydia. I know, she's my best friend. She was in shock"

"Anyway, me and Vanessa are going to boracay tomorrow and I want you and Zac to come. I want Zac and Vanessa to sort out their problems and be together already!" Lydia whispered. Ashley laughed.

"Okay then, me and Zac will go to Boracay tomorrow as well."

"I have already booked everything such as your flight tickets and villa you are staying at."

"Oh thank you so much, lydz"

"Anything for Zanessa…" Lydia and Ashley Laughed.

"Let's go…"

Mean while in the car. Zac took his seat behind Vanessa. The air around them was uncomfortable it was only them in the car and Zac decided to break the silence.

"Ness…"

No response.

"Nessa…I know you can hear me…"

"It's Vanessa; no one calls me _that_ anymore…" Vanessa replied coldly as she folded her arms.

"Vanessa…please". Vanessa just ignored him as she started to cover up her sniffling and tears that were threatening to come down. Just when Zac was about to speak again and sit up and hover over Vanessa's chair, the door opened and Ashley and Lydia went to sit in their seats. "Okay Then, let's get going…" During the journey, the radio was playing while Ashley and Lydia kept on talking. Vanessa was listening to the radio while softly singing Damaged by Danity Kane and Zac could hear the emotion in her voice.

Lydia turned and said "we're here…" Ashley took her seatbelt and said "Oh thanks Lydia, bye Vanessa. See you soon" Vanessa softly said "yea…soon, bye Ashley." As soon as Ashley got out of the car, "So…ummm thank you again… bye" Zac said.

"No problem Zac, bye" Lydia replied. Zac looked at Vanessa but was trying to look away. Lydia nudged Vanessa "Oh yea, ummm…bye" Vanessa jumped. "See you soon Vanessa." Zac replied as he closed the door and left.

Vanessa sighed and wiped a tear and turned to Lydia "Can we go now please…ate Lydia?"

"Yeah, sure" Lydia replied.

When Vanessa and Lydia arrived back at the house, Vanessa quickly opened the car door and ran straight through in the house and Maria saw her niece and smiled happily "Hi, Vanessa. How was your day?" Vanessa ignored her and sprinted upstairs to her room crying. Vanessa went in the room and leant back on the door and slid down to the floor and put her head in her hands and cried as she can hear her ate tell her tita about what happened today.

**Meanwhile in the hotel.**

Ashley turned to Zac as they went into the hotel with Ashley's shopping bags and suitcases. "So Zac, remember be patient.."

"I know ash; it's just hard you know…"

"Well, did you try to speak to her?"

"Yea, I tried…I said 'ness'"

"And what did she say?"

Zac spoke "she said 'it's Vanessa, no one calls me that anymore…she said it so coldly to me. It just tore me apart ash, I never thought in a million years that I could hurt Vanessa this bad."

"Zac, to be honest…I never thought you would do this to Vanessa either.

You and I was the only constant thing in her life and when you did, what you did. You messed so many years of friendship but now not only you need her friendship, you need her and what you are doing right now Zachary. Is the most the most romantic thing that anybody could do for the one they love and believe me Zac that has its own reward."

Zac look at Ashley and gave her a big Hug "Thank you so much Ashley"

"Come on, superstar…we have to check in. we have a long flight tomorrow" said Ashley as she spoke to the manager "Two rooms please… thank you". Ashley turned to Zac and gave his key to him and saw the look on his face. "What?" Ashley questioned.

"You just said we have a long flight tomorrow, we are not going home Ashley"

"You idiot, I know that"

"So what did you mean then?"

"You and I are going to Boracay"

"Bora…what?" Zac asked.

"Boracay Zac, it's a resort with huge villas, white beaches, lots of water sports like jet skiing and snorkeling and best of all…it's an island! A secluded island...no paparazzi or crazy fans will be there! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Uhh!!..yea Ash..you do know the reason why we are here do you?"

"Duh!..what do think of me? Stupid?"

Zac shrugged. Ashley slapped him on the chest.

"Ashley, if we are going to this bora..place, how am I going to tell Vanessa anything?!"

"Zac, Vanessa is going to boracay as well…that was why me and Lydia was talking outside of the car about it."

"Oh righttttt!"

"Sometimes Zachary, you underestimate me and it hurts, you know! And plus it will be sooo romantic when you declare your love for ness… there on the white beaches and under the clear starry nights…" Ashley dazed off. Zac started clicking in front of Ashley and waving his hand in front of her "Ashley?...Ashley? Back to earth?!" Ashley snapped back. "Huh?! Oh yea…" Ashley blushed. "See Zac, I think I am incredible at being cupid. Don't you think?"

Zac laughed." It better work, Tisdale!"

"It will Efron , just follow my plan and it will all fall into place."

"Yea, I hope so ash, I hope so…" Said Zac.

**Welll..this is my longest chapter so far!....lol…they finally saw each other and now they are both heading to Boracay! Yay!!! Anyway sorry if Vanessa seemed mean to Zac but from the first chapter, she always said that if there is honesty, there is trust and that's what I believe…anyway the whole ATE thing. It's pronounced AH-TEH. In Philippines, ATE means if you are a girl and you are older than cousins or sisters, it's only respectful for them to call you ATE and then your name after it. It's the same with the Boys. It's KUYA instead. With the TITA, it means aunty really.**

**KUMUSTA means how you or hello!**

**MABUTI PO means I'm fine thank you.**

**SM stands for Shopping Mall, If you haven't guessed already. In Philippines they have SM's all over and they are huge!**

…**anyway I hope you liked this chapter and please please REVIEW!!!**

xJOANNEx


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys :D I know i haven't been updating since, i don't know like forever! But please forgive me! My life has been soo hectic and busy with emotional rollercoasters so thanks for putting up with me! **

**Well, here's the continous of Vanessa's birthday mayhem!**

**Previous :** Ashley turned to Zac as they went into the hotel with Ashley's shopping bags and suitcases. "So Zac, remember be patient.."

"I know ash; it's just hard you know…"

"Well, did you try to speak to her?"

"Yea, I tried…I said 'ness'"

"And what did she say?"

Zac spoke "she said 'it's Vanessa, no one calls me that anymore…she said it so coldly to me. It just tore me apart ash, I never thought in a million years that I could hurt Vanessa this bad."

"Zac, to be honest…I never thought you would do this to Vanessa either."

You and I was the only constant thing in her life and when you did, what you did. You messed so many years of friendship but now not only you need her friendship, you need her and what you are doing right now Zachary ,is the most the most romantic thing that anybody could do for the one they love and believe me Zac that has its own reward."

Zac look at Ashley and gave her a big Hug "Thank you so much Ashley"

"Come on, superstar…we have to check in. we have a long flight tomorrow" said Ashley as she spoke to the manager "Two rooms please… thank you". Ashley turned to Zac and gave his key to him and saw the look on his face. "What?" Ashley questioned.

"You just said we have a long flight tomorrow, we are not going home Ashley"

"You idiot, I know that"

"So what did you mean then?"

"You and I are going to Boracay"

"Bora…what?" Zac asked.

"Boracay Zac, it's a resort with huge villas, white beaches, lots of water sports like jet skiing and snorkeling and best of all…it's an island! A secluded island...no paparazzi or crazy fans will be there! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Uhh!!..yea Ash..you do know the reason why we are here do you?"

"Duh!..what do think of me? Stupid?"

Zac shrugged. Ashley slapped him on the chest.

"Ashley, if we are going to this bora..place, how am I going to tell Vanessa anything?!"

"Zac, Vanessa is going to boracay as well…that was why me and Lydia was talking outside of the car about it."

"Oh righttttt!"

"Sometimes Zachary, you underestimate me and it hurts, you know! And plus it will be sooo romantic when you declare your love for ness… there on the white beaches and under the clear starry nights…" Ashley dazed off. Zac started clicking in front of Ashley and waving his hand in front of her "Ashley?...Ashley? Back to earth?!" Ashley snapped back. "Huh?! Oh yea…" Ashley blushed. "See Zac, I think I am incredible at being cupid. Don't you think?"

Zac laughed." It better work, Tisdale!"

"It will Efron , just follow my plan and it will all fall into place."

"Yea, I hope so ash, I hope so…" Said Zac.

**Next Chapter! **

**Next Morning**

"Vanessa Vamos!, Move Your Butt out of bed and get downstairs! We got to get going!" Lydia shouted from downstairs in the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm coming!" said Vanessa as she was rushing down the stairs and trying to figure out if she had everything she needs with her.

"got everything Vanessa?"

"yea i think so!" Vanessa Laughed as she linked arms with Lydia and they rushed out the door in excitement.

**Mean while at the hotel...**

"Ashley, Let's Go!, You're taking so long!" Zac shouted.

"Zac, I'm Coming, Be patient!" said Ashley as she came out from the bathroom with her bag.

"whoa, ash, that was quick"

"well, i had to rush cause some people are so impatient!" Ashley replied.

"come on, Ashley, we got to go" said Zac as he pulled Ashley out the door.

**At the Airport...**

Vanessa and Lydia arrived at the airport but had about an hour before their flight. Vanessa decided to take a seat and rest. Lydia quickly followed her. Vanessa put her head in her hands and sighed deeply. Lydia noticed and put her hand on her back.

"Vanessa?"

It was so quiet that it was really hard to hear. "hmm?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, Ate Lydz" Vanessa replied.

"Yea and i'm married to Edward Cullen..." Lydia smirked sarcastically

A chuckle was heard from Vanessa's mouth.

"i just can't stop thinking about him...knowing he's here" Vanessa spoke with already tears filling up her eyes. She continued "i have all these different feelings inside like im confused and happy at the same time. Its just giving me stress and i came here to get away from that..you know?" Vanessa looked up. Lydia didn't know what to say. It was like Vanessa read her mind.

"You don't have to say anything Ate, Its just...urghh never mind"

"hey..You know im always here for you and i know you are going through some tough times but forget about your troubles for a bit and try to be just happy for today okay?"

Vanessa smiled. "thanks, Ate Lydz"

"No problem, Vanessa" said Lydia as she stood up. "Let's go, i think our flight is here".

Vanessa slowly stood up and looked at her cousins smiling face. she put on a huge smile for her but inside she was still locked up with emotions that all she wanted was to try and get away from them but she knew, deep down she knew they weren't going away anytime soon.

Zac boarded the plane first while Ashley struggled to carry her hand luggage through the small aisle. Zac started looking for his seat number "34D...34D...34D..." Zac was starting to look around in frustration "Where the hell is 34D?!" Zac whipped around and accidently pushed Ashley and her heavy to the floor. Zac looked to floor and saw his friend trying to get up. He held his hand out for her to grab while trying so hard not to laugh and she gladly squeezed very hard as she got up. "Owwww" said Zac after she let go.

"You know i was struggling to carry my hand luggage and yet u still manage to make me fall!"

Zac shrugged and said "Sorry, i just couldn't find our seat"

"well, if u looked carefully, you would see its just behind you, you donut and while we are talking about you being donut, when you are looking for your seat, don't shout out your seat number out loud especially if its a bra size okay?!..some people were just staring at you weirdly. " Ashley smirked.

"Hey im not a donut okay?!, i just couldn't see it..its not my fault...Im stressed." Zac replied as he took the window seat.

"Zac, you are not the only one...you know." Ash said as she took the seat next to him.

"sooooo.." Zac smiled.

Ashley closed her eyes and replied " Sooooo....get some sleep Zac, we will talk later, i'm tired."

Zac nodded and leant back onto the seat as he stared out the window waiting for lift off.

**2 hours after lift off...**

Zac started to stir and slowly opened his eyes to the bright piercing light shining through the window indicating its early in the morning. Zac sat up and looked to his right and saw Ashley still sleeping.

"Ash..." No response. "Ash" he tried again. "Ashley..." he nudged her lightly. She waved her arm towards him trying to hit him with frustration.

"I'm asleep, Zac"

Zac chuckled quietly. " Ash...I need to pee"

Ashley still with her eyes closed and back towards him. "Nice to know, why are you telling me?"

"Well, you are kinda in the way."

Ashley groaned and moved her legs to let Zac through.

"thanks Ash"

Zac walked to the bathroom and went in and locked it. He looked in the mirror and saw his face filled with stress, determination and was wondering whether he was doing the right thing or not. He sighed deeply.

Meanwhile on the other side of the plane, Vanessa was listening to her ipod while reading new moon. She looked to her Left and saw her cousin watching Twilight! Vanessa nudged Lydia and said " Im just going to the bathroom." Lydia nodded while she had the headphones in, not really understanding what Vanessa said. Vanessa smiled and put her book down and went to the bathroom. She reached and turned the door handle. As Zac was washing his hands, he heard the door handle rattle. He spoke loudly "It's occupied, i won't be long." He heard a response.

"Oh, it's okay, i'll wait." Vanessa replied not realising who it was in the bathroom.

She stood there waiting for a good few minutes thinking "Come on...hurry up" she turned around with her back toward the bathroom.

Zac opened the door and stood there in shock. "Ness?"

Suddenly, Vanessa tensed up and whipped around. All she could was stare. She finally opened her mouth. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ness..." Zac stepped closer to her. She immediately stepped back. She closed her eyes to stop any of her feelings and emotions pouring out.

"You didn't ask my frickin' question Zac."

"Ness...listen" Zac tried to grab her hand.

" Fine, don't answer my question" She tried to walk round him but he wouldn't let her past.

"Nessa, please.." Vanessa Glared at him.

"Zac, Let me pass"

"No...not until you hear me out" Zac held her hand and pulled her close. Vanessa looked down at their hands and started to shake her head with anger and frustration knowing that she shouldn't be falling for him again.

"There is nothing to hear, let me go and for fuck sakes, Its Vanessa for the last time!" Vanessa pushed Zac away and ran straight back to her seat to try and not cry before Zac would see. But he did. She sat back down and started to shake and tears were already falling down. Lydia was surprised why she was suddenly crying.

"Vanessa? What's wrong?...i thought you went to the bathroom?"

Vanessa struggled to get her words out. "I didn't get the chance to...I...i...ran into someone."

"Who, Vanessa?" Lydia asked, knowing on who that person might be.

Vanessa chuckled in sarcasm. "Who do you think?!, I cannot believe he's here, on the same bloody plane, going to the same bloody place! Why is he here? What the hell is he doing here?!"

Lydia sat there silently. Vanessa continued "You know what, i just need to be alone for a bit, i need to try and clear out my head...is that okay?"

Lydia responded with a nod "yeah sure, Vanessa...if that's you want."

Vanessa put on a small smile and got up and grabbed her things and asked the stewardess if there was another seat available. The stewardess brought her to her new seat but unfortunately she saw that it was a couple of seats infront of Zac and ashley's seats and she saw them laughing while watching a movie. If you didn't know that they were just friends, you would've thought they were a couple. Vanessa didn't want to think that. Vanessa smiled at them and how much she missed them especially zac. As she was walking down to her seat, zac looked up and his eyes connected with Vanessa for a quick second before she pretended not to look at him. Zac knew that she was looking at him and saw that she moved seats. Vanessa sat down and got out her ipod. She gazed down on the ipod as it flashed "Low Battery". Vanessa groaned and spoke to herself "joy, just what i need right now.." Vanessa rummaged through her bag trying to look for her ipod charger. "...where is it?, come on..it has to be in here somewhere". She thoroughly moved all her stuff around in her bag. But no hope. She sighed "can't believe that i forgot my charger!, urghh.." She started to think how she would be able to charge her ipod. She thought "Ashley!, she has everything in her bag!" Vanessa looked back and saw Ashley talking to Zac about something. Vanessa was quite scared to go and see her but she knew she had to get it..Vanessa took a deep breath and got up and started to walk down the aisle towards them. Vanessa was wearing a white tanktop with a blue mini skirt with white pumps.

Ashley saw Vanessa walking towards her and zac and quickly nudged Zac as he was watching a movie. "Zac, Zac..." Zac was too busy watching. Ashley grabbed the headphones off his head. Zac was confused. "What do you want Ash?"

"Vanessa is coming this way and i think she's coming to see us..." Zac looked up and realised Ashley wasn't lying but just as he was about to say something. Vanessa stopped right at the aisle and Looked at zac for a brief moment and turned back to Ashley. "Hey Ashley" Ashley whispered to herself "...or me" She looked at zac and saw his expressions dimmer in sadness but tried not to hide it. She looked back at Vanessa and replied "hey Vanessa, not that i don't want you here but what's up?" Vanessa smiled. But Zac knew it was fake.

"Nothing much, this and that.." she looked at Zac again. "im just here because i wanted to ask you if i can borrow your ipod charger please?"

Ashley said "yeah sure nessa..let me just get it for you" Ashley bent down to get it out of her bag and quickly gave it to Vanessa.

"Thanks Ashley..ummm by the way, please don't call me that"

"what? Nessa?"

"yea that..."Vanessa couldn't even say it. " anyway what you doing here, going to Boracay?"

"Oh, ummmm" Ashley looked to Zac for some answers like a sign for "help me". Zac cleared his throat and started to talk "Jessica told us about the beaches there and Ashley suggested to go..." Jessica was another friend of theirs. Vanessa looked at Ashley for a confirmation and Ashley nodded really fast. Vanessa replied " Oh, oh right" not quite believing them. Vanessa turned to Ashley and said "Thanks Ash, i'll see you later probably. Bye" she looked back to Zac and simply said "Zac". Vanessa turned her heel and walked back slowly knowing full well that all that time she was there, she knew that Zac was watching her and she knew that he was watching her walk back to her seat. She smiled at the thought.

**With Zac and Ashley**

Zac was leaning over Ashley looking at Vanessa returning back to her seat. Ashley chuckled "Does Zac know that he looks desperate and quite perveted when looking at Vanessa's ass as she walked away?" she answered to herself "oh yes he does!" Zac continued to look at Vanessa. " Zac, snap out of it!, stop staring at her ass, people are staring at you!, get up" Zac leant back to his seat and quickly glared at Ashley and then put on a cheesy smile. Ashley Chuckled and continued "and i don't think i noticed you checking her out when she was over here, gosh Zac, keep the eye sex to yourself next time okay?..it's just weird"

Zac shrugged like it was nothing "I can't help it, its not my fault that she looks Hot and beautiful at the same time."

He continued "It's so unfair, that i love her and she doesn't even know it and all i want to do is just have her in my arms". Zac ran his hands through his hair. Ashley smiled as she patted Zac's arm.

**Back to Vanessa**

Vanessa sat down in her seat and plugged her ipod and started to listen to her favourite songs but all she could think about was Zac. She thought "Was Zac checking me out? Noooo...he wouldn't..would he? Would i like it if he did? He doesn't think of me like that does he? I still love him, i know i do...come on , ness you are supposed to be mad at him!"

**Please let me know what you think about the chapter and i shall try and update as soon as possible! Loveyouuu and Please REVIEW! xxxx**


End file.
